


Ephemeral

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The centre will not hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show or its characters. Yet.

House knows this won’t last. As much as he enjoys feeling Cameron’s hot mouth on his shaft, moving wetly up and down. As much as he enjoys her soft hair brushing over his balls. He knows this can’t work. It’s inherently unstable. The centre will not hold.

He closes his eyes, trying to pretend, however. He reaches underneath her, pressing her soft flesh between his long fingers, pinching and holding her sensitive nipples, feeling the vibrations of her answering moan travel from her throat to her mouth, and thus to his cock.

But then she lets him go suddenly, groaning and shaking as she climaxes. And House glares across the length of her body, into the dazed brown eyes of the other man. The other man kneeling behind her. The other man inside her.

“Great timing, Jimmy,” House growls, annoyed beyond belief. “Just when I was getting to my ‘happy place’.”

Yeah, _no_ way this can last.

  



End file.
